


Steamy Sauna Challenge fics

by nimiane04



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiane04/pseuds/nimiane04
Summary: A collection of short, steamy fics written for the HotterThanASauna Challenge.Expect romance, humor, fluff, perhaps some angsts... and certainly a generous dose of smut with each chapter.(More tags and characters will be added as the challenge progresses)
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Nephrite, Senshi/Shitennou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Steamy Sauna Challenge fics

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was wirtten for CopperCrane2.  
> She prompted me with "Languid" a MakoxNeph fic. It sounded so sensual... but I still ended up writing comedy porn. :)))  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was 10 a.m. on a Sunday morning and Makoto laid in bed restless. Next to her, the hibernating bear snored.

It was always like this, the nocturnal stargazer spent his nights with his eyes to the heavens while Makoto, the early bird in this relationship, woke with the rising sun, like her beloved flowers opening up to the warm, solar rays.

Because of this, their energy levels also varied from night to day, but they still made it work to their advantage.

In the evenings, as she’d return from work tired and sleepy, he’d sweep her into his arms, filled with restless passion and pent up longing, wrap her legs around his middle and proceed to leave her breathless before her shoes even left her feet.

Mornings, on the other hand, were her domain.

She bit her lip as she looked at his broad shoulders and wide back, coiled with hard earned muscles. Long, curly dark hair spilling over their pillows. Tattoo ink decorated his back with the stylized designs of his favorite constellations. The mere sight of his large, slumbering form, muscular and occupying more than half his side of the bed made that restless energy trickle down into her lower region and ignite a dull ache between her legs.

She sighed in frustration… it would be another couple of hours before Nao began to stir.

Workdays were easy, with her busy schedule she woke up at seven and by eight she was out the door. But today, her day off, she wanted to do more than just lay in bed and wait for Nao to wake up. Tapping her fingers on her chest a few times she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Reaching underneath her nightgown, she slowly traced her fingers up her thighs and between her legs. Touching the slightly damp cloth, she applied a bit more pressure to circle and caress the needy bundle of nerves beneath the lace. Following the line of her panties to the elastic band, she hooked her fingers beneath it and dragged the slip of material down her long legs. On a second thought, she decided to discard her silk nightgown as well.

Completely disrobed, Makoto got back underneath the covers and pressed herself to her lover’s back, breasts squeezing on his tattooed skin, arm circling his middle and lips pressing to the back of his neck.

“Wake up Star Seer.'' Mako murmured into his ear as she nipped at the earlobe. A low groan and a deep inhale were his only response. Undeterred by his slow waking, she caressed the definition of his abs as her hand traveled further south. Fingers teased the waistband of his boxers as her soft lips made a path from his earlobe to the junction of his neck and shoulder… reaching her desired destination she bit into his skin and leveled the sting with her tongue.

Finally, that made him stir “Babe… what time is it?” his sleepy voice slurred the words and the low gravel of unused vocal cords vibrated through his chest.

“Sexy time.” she answered with a teasing voice as her fingers felt the shape of his erection through the boxer-briefs material “But it feels like you already knew that!”

Chuckling at her antics, he reached a hand behind to hook it beneath her knee and positioned her leg over his hip, wrapping her more securely around him “Ten more minutes.”

Knowing him that meant hitting the snooze button on her libido five more times before he fully awakened. With a flex of her leg she turned him on his back and straddled his hips, noticeable erection poking at her buttocks… sleepy, smirking asshole beneath her, eyes still closed, hands crossed under his head.

With a huff she bent over him, slowly stretching over his body… hands pioneering the journey from waist to shoulders with their delicate caresses, lips leaving wet reminders of their passage, and her taut nipples teasing as they faintly touched his abdomen and chest during their ascent. 

Keeping his eyes closed even as the vestiges of sleep left him, Nao enjoyed the attention and relished in being the sole object of her desire and affection. As Makoto’s lips reached his neck, he felt her rise away from him a moment to crawl higher on his torso. Determined, she leaned forward and touched his eyelids, cheeks and lips with the tips of her breasts.

“If you don’t wake up soon you might be in danger of suffocating.” She teased him as her nipples traced the shape of his lips.

A muffled “I’ll die happy” could be heard, the sound of his morning gruff voice sending a pleasant vibration before his tongue darted out to circle the proffered nipple while his hand traveled up her leg, skillful fingers finding her entrance, wet and inviting.

With a short intake of breath, Mako softly undulated her hips on his exploring fingers, her rhythm slow and languid.

Opening his eyes and grinning at his green-eyed witch, he moved his head left and right, scruff of his morning beard tickling her breasts. That elicited a squeak from the brunette woman, making her stand up straight. From this position she could look down on his smirking face.

“Now that you’re finally roused from slumber, perhaps you can take the lead?”

Nao languidly stretched, arching his back as his hips bucked towards her, arm flexing above his head... knowing this pose would further entice his girlfriend. “Now why would I do that when I can lounge comfortably and be spoiled by my beautiful woman?”

“You can be so lazy sometimes!” Makoto chided with a shake of her head, but her hand continued caressing him, moving lower and lower on his body.

With a Cheshire grin Nao winked at her “My body is ready… Take me sailor!”

Reaching her hand lower and removing his boxers just enough to release his erection, she slowly slipped down his length, making him groan beneath her, eyes hooded as he watched his thunder goddess… One hand perched on Nao’s chest for balance, the other caressing her own breast, her rounded hips languidly moving back and forth and she slowly drove him to ecstasy… lush lips parted and cheeks flushed red, the mere sight of her erotic display was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Pride won over laziness… to avoid the embarrassment of coming alone within the first five minutes, he grabbed her wrist to pull her flush against him, secured her with a firm hand on the hip and flipped them both over, pinning her beneath him as he fluidly took control of the pace.

“Since you insisted I take the lead…” he pinned her arms above her head, their hands clasped tight, fingers turning white with suppressed desire.

Her grinning lips were overtaken by his hungry kisses as he increased their tempo, taking their horizontal dance from slow and teasing to fast and frantic. Her legs locked behind him, her breaths shallow and rapid as she undulated under him in need of more friction… she loved it when he took control and overpowered her like this. His groans grew louder and muscles tensed to squeeze her closer to him as they neared the peak… he loved it when she freely showed her desire for him. Her hitched “Oh God, yes!” as she trembled under him sent Nao over the edge with his own incoherent groans.

Rolling off of Makoto to not squish her under his weight, he leaned back over for a few pecks to her lips before flopping face down on his pillow.

She extended her hand to rub his sweaty back “That was amazing love.”

“I aim to please.” he answered with a chuckle.

“I’m so energized! Must be the endorphins, I feel like I could run a marathon now!” Mako said with a satisfied laugh.

“Mmhm, that is great babe…” her lover’s sleepy voice answered.

“The weather is so great today… maybe we could go to the park and see the ice sculptures.”

“Mmhm…” was the unenthusiastic answer from beside her.

“But first a shower… if you’re not too late in joining me I might let you take advantage of my nude and wet state…” Mako grinned and waited for her words to sink in… and waited…

Turning her face towards Nao, she saw that her loveable bear had returned to hibernating.

“Ugh! How are you asleep again?!? It’s only been 2 minutes…” Her indignant inquiry was met with Nao’s deep, steady breathing… face nestled into the pillow as he peacefully slumbered on.

“I don’t get how in some cultures men have harems when after just one go you’re out cold! It should be the other way around, since sex seems to invigorate women and refill our stamina!” She joked good naturedly as she ran her fingers through his curly hair.

With a loving kiss to his brow, she left the bed to shower and start her day fully satisfied and glowing with bliss… maybe he’ll be in the mood again after getting his full rest!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^.^


End file.
